White Knight? More like Knightshade!
by Sagistic
Summary: Weiss notices that Jaune completely stops his attempts to 'woo' her. As a result, the Heiress decided to follow the blonde and find out why he stopped.


Hey everyone , it's Sagistic here and I'm back with the results of the poll. You know I'm surprised that a lot of people choose option A). I won't lie through, I've already have this written and am currently writing the other two options 'just in case'.

* * *

White Knight? More like Knightshade!

Repetition. If there was one thing Weiss Schnee could count on it was how much repetition went on in her life after she came to Beacon. She didn't complain, in fact it was something she cherished; repetition kept reminding her how wacky her team's antics got when she was dragged into them. Yes, repetition was the one thing that Weiss held onto.

Unfortunately, she also knew that things couldn't stay the same and repetition would eventually give way to change. Ruby wouldn't stay the dorky 15-year old, Yang wouldn't be always over the top and ecstatic about action and Blake would eventually open up to her and the rest of the team. However, it was the minor things that Weiss never really acknowledged before that caught her attention.

The way Nora seemed to become tame with her stories, how Ren had started to gain more energy to join in Nora's antics, how Pyrrha began to cut loose when she wasn't fighting…and most importantly, how Jaune seemed to stop his attempts in catching Weiss' heart. That was the big one since as long as she had known the bumbling knight, he had always tried to ask her out and every time she shot him down.

It was strange, the heiress didn't take note at first, but once she did, the idea of Jaune no longer being interested seemed so foreign to her.

-0-0-

 _The day started as normal breakfast…well as normal as it could get with Team Ruby. Ruby was currently dipping a cookie into her bowl of cereal, Yang was on her scroll looking for any parties and Blake was nose deep in one of her books. Weiss herself was taking in the silence as she enjoyed her tea, happy that there were no explosions._

 _That was until Team Juniper had joined them at the table. Letting out a mental sigh, Weiss began to count down in her before she looked at Jaune with a bored expression. After a few seconds of the two teams talking with one another, Weiss focused on the blonde and saw that he was currently talking with Ruby. Raising an eyebrow at that, Weiss coughed in her hand, the noise being loud enough for everyone to look at her._

" _You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked as she leaned in, "I told you drinking tea could mess with your throat." The reaper chided, smiling when Weiss glared at her. Off to the side, Weiss noticed at Jaune was silently chuckling into his hand before he took a bite of his toast._

" _I'm fine," Weiss said, turning away from the two. Expecting a retort from Ruby, or a comment from Jaune, Weiss was surprised when the two teams continued their prior conversations. Turning back to the two, Weiss raised an eyebrow when she saw Jaune form a space between his hands, getting Ruby to burst out laughing._

" _You sure you're okay there Weiss?" Yang asked, leaning closer to the heiress._

" _What is wrong with him?" Weiss whispered, back getting Yang to raise an eyebrow before Weiss motioned to Jaune. "It isn't like Arc to pass up an opportunity to try and flirt with me…" Weiss clarified, getting Yang to raise an eyebrow at her._

" _Uh, Weiss? Jaune hasn't tried to hit on you for the awhile." Yang whispered back, getting Weiss to snap her attention to the blonde brawler. "What? Ask anyone here, Vomit-boy just up and stopped with the flirting." Yang said before she went back to talking with Pyrrha about an upcoming party. Being left alone, Weiss took a moment to blink before she focused back on Jaune and Ruby, the blonde now making a face that made Ruby laugh again._

-0-0-

After two weeks of the blonde ignoring her, Weiss began to feel a bit frustrated. She knew that she should be happy that the blonde finally got the clue, but she also felt a bit empty. It was with that feeling that the heiress decided that she would do everything she can to figure out why Jaune no longer attempted to 'Woo' her.

The first thing the heiress had decided to do was figure out the blonde knight's schedule, which was easier said than done. With everyone being in their third year, the eight huntsmen-in-training didn't have to attend classes as a team. Because of this, Weiss had to consult the blonde's partner for the information. And though the champion gave up said information easily, that didn't mean she was a bit suspicious about Weiss' intentions.

After looking through Jaune's schedule, along with watching the blonde as every opportunity she could, Weiss was confident that she could keep track of the blonde with ease. After the blonde woke up and got ready for the day, he would head to the dining hall for breakfast before his first class with Professor Port. After that, it was another class with Professor Peach before he had a free period, that used to exercise; following that, Jaune spent the next hour with Professor Oobleck and finished the school day with lunch.

Goodwitch's class was mandatory, however that was only on Wednesdays and Thursdays. After all that, not including Goodwitch's class, it left the blonde with roughly 8 hours of daylight, which he apparently spent training out in the Emerald forest.

As luck would have it, this Friday was a free day for the Heiress and her team. This meant that she had the perfect opportunity to watch Jaune and she intended to do so.

-0-0-

As soon as Weiss woke up on Friday, she immediately took a shower and got dressed in her school uniform before she and her team headed down to the dinning hall. As she made her way down the halls, Weiss quickly went through everything she needed to know for today. Ruby and Yang decided to have a 'Sister day' while Blake would be reading before she would meet with someone.

This meant that the Heiress had all day to follow Jaune without being bothered, something she was thankful for. Once the Heiress entered the dining hall, she quickly spotted Jaune and took note of where he was before she went to grab her breakfast. As Team Ruby took a seat across from Team Juniper, Weiss gave the blond a formal nod, which he returned.

Breakfast went on as normal, with Ruby and Yang announcing their 'Sister Day' to the others. Blake said that she would be spending time with someone later today, something Yang teased her about, while Team Juniper would be caught up in classes. When everyone turned to her, the Heiress merely stated that she would 'go with the flow', getting praise from everyone else for doing so.

As soon as the first bell rang, everyone got up and went their separate ways, Ruby and Yang head to the airships, Blake went back to the dorm and Team Juniper headed to class. Despite her subtly, or lack of, everyone noticed that Weiss seemed to follow Jaune, to which she said that she wanted to see If there was anything of interest that Port would talk about today.

She followed this claim by joining Blake back to the dorm to pick up her notebook, in case she needed to take notes. It did bother Weiss a bit that Blake seemed to watch her with narrowed eyes while they were in the room before the Faunus sent message to someone on her scroll. Luckily, Port didn't mind Weiss joining his class for the day and went on as if nothing was new.

During the class, Weiss did indeed take notes…they just weren't about Port's story. Instead, the notes were on Jaune and what he did during the class. Once Port's class had finished, Weiss quickly went back to her dorm 'to grab another notebook', before she went to Peach's class and repeated the same thing. As Weiss watched Jaune, she noticed that he was actually focusing on the lessons and took notes, though he sometimes would sneak a peek at his scroll.

When Jaune's free period had come, Weiss again ran back to her dorm 'to drop off her notebooks' before she tracked down the blonde again. As luck would have it, she managed to find him as he was entering Emerald Forest, likely to find a place to do his exercises. After stalk- I mean following the blonde through the forest Weiss found herself hiding behind a tree as Jaune went to work doing his exercises.

At first, Weiss almost considered this a waste of time…until she saw Jaune strip his upper body of clothes and began doing sets of push-ups. After a few reps of push-up, sit-ups, knee tucks and other such exercises, Weiss found herself once again in her dorm room, this time to take a quick shower and change clothes. She never noticed that Blake was no longer in the room. Despite missing Oobleck's class, Weiss went to lunch and managed to find Jaune once more, taking note that he was dressed up in his armor, his sword and shield with him.

After asking the blonde if he was going to train, and offering to join, Weiss felt a stab of pain when Jaune declined her offer before heading off. Not liking the rejection, Weiss quickly made her way to the place Jaune lead her to in the Emerald Forest and hid behind the tree. After a few minutes, Weiss peeked her head out to see Jaune enter the area, waving to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Hey, sorry I am late. I had to pick up my Dust crystals." Jaune called out as he stopped in the center of the clearing. Hearing that, Weiss focused her attention to where Jaune was looking.

"Don't worry about it, I know how you can forget something like that. I'll let you off the hook…this time." A voice said before a figure stepped out. Weiss had to cover her mouth to hide her gasp when she saw Blake step out of the shadows. Caught up in her own shock, Weiss didn't notice how Jaune smiled at Blake and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, I've had this feeling that someone's been watching me all day." Jaune said, getting Weiss to stiffen up. "Anyway, let's get started." The blonde said as he unclipped his sword and shield and tossed them over to Blake. The Faunus caught the weapon with ease and quickly put them next to a tree with her own weapon. Once Blake returned to Jaune, the two entered two different fighting stances before they began to slowly trade blows.

Weiss watched as Jaune did his best to land a hit on Blake, using different attacks to do so. The Faunus weaved around Jaune's attacks if not outright blocked and counterattacked. As she watched the two, Weiss couldn't help but acknowledge how Jaune controlled his movements. Sure, compared to someone like Yang he looked like an amateur, but the blonde showcased his understanding of his own body, not overextending his movements.

After what Weiss guessed was an hour, the two stopped and took a moment to rest.

"You're getting better, blunder knight." Blake teased, smiling when she handed Jaune a bottle of water.

"What you say, Ero-sensei." Jaune retorted, getting Blake to playfully growl at him. "One of these days, I'll managed to land a hit."

"That'll be the day." Blake said as she sat across from Jaune, smiling at his sweaty form. Weiss didn't know why, but the way the two spoke…the way they sounded comfortable with one another made her feel uncomfortable. "You know you're still slightly overextending. And your using your aura for every attack. Remember, only use it if when you're about to take a hit or your certain you can land one." Blake lectured, getting Jaune to laugh.

As Weiss continued to watch the two, she couldn't help but feel a little angered at the blonde. According to Pyrrha, he was still _slowly_ improving his skills, but if what she was hearing was correct, then Jaune was clearly not putting in any effort with his training against the champion. Before she could continue with her train of thought, Blake's voice brought her back.

"Alright, how about we practice with our weapons now?" Peaking back around the tree, Weiss watched as the two drew their weapons and began sparing again. However, unlike with their hand-to-hand spar, Jaune was actually putting effort into his attempts of landing a hit on Blake. He wasn't successful, since Blake would easily counter the attack, but every time Jaune was knocked down, he would listen to Blake before trying again.

After another hour of this, the two students finally stopped and decided to have another break. However, unlike last time, instead of sitting in the center of the clearing, Jaune moved over to a tree and sat down. Immediately after Blake followed, shocking Weiss by taking a seat on his lap before Jaune wrapped an arm around her waist. Seeing the two acting in such an intimate way, Weiss couldn't help but blush, even more when Blake rested her head against Jaune's chest.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look, even when you're sweating?" Jaune asked, getting Blake to chuckle.

"How about every time we spar?" Blake said, doing her best to bury herself deeper into Jaune.

"What else can I really say? You just have this…this glow about you." Jaune said, getting Blake to blush while Jaune rested his chin on her head. "And only makes me want you more." The blonde finished, getting Blake to turn as red as Ruby's hood. Instead of responding, Blake turned her head to look at Jaune before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

As soon as Weiss saw that, she raised her hand to her mouth to hide another gasp, this one done out of shock.

'No way, Jaune and Blake. When? How? Why?' Weiss thought as she continued to watch Jaune and Blake make out. After the two separated, they continued with their training for another few hours, unfortunately Weiss was no longer there. Once they finished another hour of training, Blake pulled Jaune into another kiss before she rested her head on his chest.

"So…Weiss knows about us now." Blake said, getting Jaune to nod.

"She was bound to find out anyway. Let's just hope that she takes it better than Pyrrha did." Jaune said, getting Blake to smile before she let out a content purr.

"Whatever happens now, at least she knows that you're mine and mine alone." Blake said as she wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck. The blonde didn't bother with answering back and simply started kissing Blake again.

* * *

I don't know, this is kind of...lackluster in my opinion. Anyway, I think this is it for now, i'm going to work on more chapters for Papa Jaune. I hope you enjoy have a nice day.


End file.
